The present invention relates to safety devices for vehicles and is, more particularly, directed to a device that alerts a driver to the fact that children and/or other car passengers have unlocked the door locking knob of the vehicle.
Safety is a major consideration in the operation of vehicles. Of particular importance to parents, and to drivers generally, is the fear that children and other passengers may unlock and open the doors during travel, which could result in a terrible tragedy. The major aim of the present invention is to alert the vehicle driver to the fact that the door locking knob has been opened.
The present invention is further directed to a device which senses the placement of a human limb, such as a hand, head, etc. in or through the car window or other orifice, e.g. sunroof, so that the driver may take appropriate action.